Sonic In Brawl
by TailsTheFox31
Summary: Sonic is back from his Melee adventure!He can again hang out with his fellow Brawl recruits again! But they don't wanna hang out with him!Only a few fighters know the truth.The truth that Sonic is not from The Melee.But can they help him cheat time...
1. Home! I Can't Wait To Get Beat Up Again!

! I FINALLY GOT A REVIEW! OH YEAH! BOO-YAH! UH-HUH! YEAH-YUZ!WHOO!OKAY THIS IS BORING! Yup! I am HAPPY NOW! So uh yeah! I have now decided to keep making fics! Now, I am up with my older brother, so this might be short! The reveiwer,whoever,didn't have a single story. He dosen't know all happens after Sonic In Melee!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonic, nor any Brawlers or Melee-ers.

SOMEONE LIKE ME WHO DON`T GET THIS JUNK! ! Yeah! ~ahem~ Hiya! I STILL do not get this junk, yo! Ugh! Yeah, yo! LOL!

Okay-

DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYONE

Sequel to Sonic In Melee.

"Good to be back" said Sonic, getting to the SSB hangout. (And only home) "Hey Mario!" he greeted. He went to a room with Red,Wario,Wolf,R.O.B., and Diddy. "Hey,Sonic! Coming to see how we're doing?" asked Red eagerly. "You shouldv'e had a funnier joke. Your funny. But hey!" replied Sonic. "Wha?" said Red. Sonic sat down on his chair. "Why are you sitting here? This is the hour that the Brawl recruits chill!" said Wolf. "I am a Brawl recruit!" said Sonic. R.O.B. dowloaded a holographic map supported by his eyes. It showed the hangout.(which is,by the way,10 x usual hangout) An arrow showed Sonic's room. "I'm a Brawl recruit!" shouted Sonic despreately. "Your a MELEE recruit," said Red. R.O.B. closed his visors (eyes) for about 16 seconds. He opened them and made another hologram, containing letters. It had many words like "U" instead of "you" underlined. Sonic read "You are not a Brawl recruit. You are a Melee recruit. You became a fighter in the Melee tournament. If you wish to know what Melee is,hit THIS link. If you wish to know what a recruit is,hit THIS link. Please leave. Do you wish for more info? KEY-INFO=INFORMATION." "Leave-a now!Shoo-a! No one-a wants-a you!" yelled Wario. Sonic ran out. Sonic ran to the Fighter show and there it was. "SONIC THE HEDGEHOG;HOME-Mobius;SEX-boy;SPECIES-hedgehog;AGE-19;JOINED-Melee Tournament AGE JOINED-15;SUMMARY-Sonic is a hedgehog who can outrun has an amazing ability that enables him to go into a ball of spines letting him roll around without losing speed or accuracy or HERE" Sonic read this. He looked at "JOINED-Melee Tournament" several times. "No...When I went back in time to 2005 I must have joined! This can't be true! I need help!" Sonic asked almost everyone for help but they all said "I remember challenging you after winning trials...50 times,was it? Maybe 100..." or "YUH-HUH!" or "I wasn't in that tournament!How should I know?" Sonic gave up once it got late. He couldn't sleep so he had a midnight-snack. After scolding Kirby and Dedede to stop eating all the food for Peach's birthday and go to bed,he could finally sleep...for 8 minutes. He then watched "The Donkey Kong Show" a talk show staring Donkey Kong. (Ape language was translated by Diddy and R.O.B.) He went to bed later and STILL couldn't sleep. He next played PacMan. HE STILL COULDN'T SLEEP. He figured that if he didn't TRY to go to sleep,he would. It worked. He had sat on his bed for 15 minutes before falling asleep. The next morning he woke up to see Fox,Wario,Mario,Samus, and Link standing in front of his bed. "We-a know-a you-a didn't join us in-a Melee," said Mario,in a serious voice. "Yeah! We know it all!" said Fox. "We-a do! Real-aly!" said an excited Wario. "We do,Sonic. We wanna help." said Link. "Okay! Okay! You all get your own script! Say whatever!" said Sonic. OKAY. FROM NOW ON MARIO AND WARIO WILL SAY -a AFTER EVERYTHING,BUT I WON'T WRITE IT. "We can help you fix this." said Mario. "Okay!" said Sonic "First,we need to find Sharah! She can help! She put me in Melee to begin with! Next, Mewtwo! He helped me get back!" yelled Sonic,getting up and looking in his drawer,before remembering he only wears shoes and gloves, and wears both them to sleep. "We can find Mewtwo downstairs relaxing and getting ready to appear next time!" said Mario. "Why? He's out!" asked Sonic. "He wants to be in next time!" replied Mario. "But that's beside the point! Let's go!" said Mario. And they all ran off.

How was that? My 3rd fic! It was supposed to be my 4th, but it was destined for 4th-ness! Oh and I made it Peach's birthday because she has so many occasions celebrating her in the Mario series. EXAMPLES: PEACH bakes a has her hasanother Star-Fest. PEACH has a birthday is discussing the is gonna have a get-away. Don't say everyone was involved with those because you know it was mainly Peach. PLEASE REVIEW! BYE! Oh and Ch.2 is almost up! (And I just posted this!) BYE!

P.S. Can you tell me about any other New recruits? I am grounded from my Wii!=( SEE YA!


	2. BRAWL! NOT MELEE! BRAWL! E STUPIDOS!

Hee-eey! Yes, I have… (wait for it, wait for it,) CHAPTERS! Yeah! By the way, once I can play videogames again you'll hear me a LOT less! No joke.

Nothing else to say so-

"Mario! Let's see the Challenger Approaching Runner!" said Sonic. Oh, sorry. I should have said "You guys" instead of "Mario," he's always getting the credit! "Yeah! Good idea!" said Fox. Samus, meanwhile, was getting on her power suit. A little Chozo creature was all over her. "No! No! You can not leave! You haven't trained in so long!" Later on they found the Challenger Approaching Runner. "No, never did one for Sonic in the Melee!" he said, after a small chat. "My Gosh! why is everyone so...stupid!" groaned Sonic. "Jeez! I want help! Maybe someone can screw around with everyone's minds and erase this...whatever is making everyone not no I can in Brawl! An Espeon, maybe?" asked Sonic. "Yeah, because we're in Kanto!" said Fox, sarcastically. "What about Orre?" asked Sonic, weakly. "Kanto is located, apparently, right off the face of the Earth!" said Mario. "We could try Mobius, or Pop Star..." said Sonic, in deep thought. "Or Tallon IV..." About half an hour later, they saw Mewtwo. "Meeeeeeeewtwoooooooooooooo!" he said, upon seeing them. He then closed his eyes. Five and a half seconds later, he spoke like a pro. Like someone who might actually get R.O.B.'s smart-talk. "Like...uh...microphone!" Wario said, tryig to get into the theme. "Your the only one who doesn't know that, Wario." said Fox. "I...I remember Sonic once...I blasted him with a...flame thrower..." said Mewtwo. "You learned a whatnow?" said Link, stunned. "TMs are getting more and more cool," said Mewtwo. "I never saw him in Melee again." "Okay! Next, Sharah!" said Sonic. "Yeah, that's gonna happen," said Wario, putting on his Bro costume and saying "I miss my Mushroom Kingdom days...stupid Diamond City!" Later, Sonic mailed Tails a letter. Millie was sad to learn Flicky mailed all of Sonic's letters. Before I forget, Flicky is not an OC. He was created by SEGA. He was exclusive to a game on the Genessis, called Flicky, in which you save Chirps from Tigers and Iggies. A cat and mouse sorta deal. Anyway, Sonic sent Tails a letter saying "Yo! I gotta problem! You see, everyone thinks I came here in Melee. Can you help? By the way, I'm going to Station Square in a month! See ya then? If so, awesome! Maybe see ya then! BYE! ~Write back~ SONIC THE HEDGEHOG" Afterwards, the team of people who we're gonna help Sonic, and Sonic set off. Okay!

I know this was short! I will try to make my next chapter longer! Please review! See ya!


	3. Boy's Night!

Hey! I know I know I took forever…sorry! I've been busy with school work, my Wii, begging my mom to get me a Kinect, my Wii, new books I wanna read, my Wii. See what an exciting social life I have on weekdays? Now it's the weekend and I can do what I should've a looooong time ago.

I just love wasting a whole line to say "here I go-"! It's cool. I'll do it when my biggest fic comes out.

Anyway, here I go-(see?)

"Hey! Hey! H-Hey! What don't you get about the word 'hey'?" asked anannoyed Samus. "HEY! CUT IT OUT! SERIOUSLY! STOP!" Sonic looked at her. "This has been going on for five minutes. Why won't that stupid Rattata let go of her?" he asked, looking annoyed. "Maybe it thinks it's funny. WE do!" said Wario, before the entire team began laughing. "This is stupid!" the young hedgehog shouted. "Man, when am I gonna...there it is! Stupid Pokemon! It's time!" The team looked around. Their eyes stopped on a human. Not Link! (I think he's like, part human!) Not Luigi! (He's to scared!) Not Wario! (There's not a mirror anywhere nearby, and he's on the team!) Not Captain Falcon! (I can't even think up a comment for such a crazy person!) No, it's Red! "Rattata! I've beeen trying to catch you all day! Now you're mine! I want you to meet my other Rattata, and name you, and train you, so I'm GONNA catch you!" yelled the teenager, pulling out a Pokeball! "YES! I DID IT!" Red yelled, triumphantly, as he held up the Pokeball. "My first Rattata since I left Kanto on the Super Smash Bros Tour!" Samus looked at him, obviously annoyed. "Hurray. You caught it," she said, sarcasticly. "You're good bait! Thanks! Hey, Pikachu! Check this out!" Sonic told Samus, in an annoyed voice, to get her helmet off and just come. "Well, I thought it might scare the little guy away! Sorry!" she protested. Mario, meanwhile, was talking to Red. "Hey. What are they talking about?" asked Sonic. "What?" said Fox. "Red Cap feels like talking to Red Cap. No biggie. Seriously. Not like Zelda talking to Shiek in the bathroom for half an hour." "HEY!" yelled Link. "Shut up!" "Oh, come on!" Fox said, laughing. "Well, I'm worried about this match with R.O.B.! I don't know if he'll use that new NES Disk Cleaner Chop on me!" (NOTE: I made that move because R.O.B. was originally an accessory for the NES. He's NOT originally from Mario Kart, as most people think he is! He's an old accessory! Hit that "Minimize/Tab" thing at the top, go on youtube, and type "Do the ROB." Then come back.) "Really! What if he sees a Smash Ball! Shiek, I'm scared! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISHIEK! Let's see, did it work? Ah, yes. I'm Shiek. Well Zelda, maybe you might lose. So what? You and Link won't be in Hyrule anytime soon. HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZELDA! You're right! Thanks Shiek! Boy, I give myself the best advice!" said Fox, imitating Zelda, and succeding. "Aw, shu-you know, you're kinda right..." said Link, blushing and laughing. "Hey! Samus left!" said Sonic. Suddenly, he got an email. "How did you get that? There's no connection here!" said Fox. "Sally, my old friend, gave me a connection to Nicole." (See SEGA+Archie comics) "It's from Samus. Says shes on a mission. Just randomly got transported to stop Ridley. Be back tomorrow," said Sonic. "YES! A BOYS NIGHT! Finally, after all these years of 'a girls night', there's a BOYS night!" screamed Fox. "So, Mario, how's Peach?" asked Link, raising an eyebrow and elbowig Mario. "Well...she CAN be bossy! Have you SEEN that Toad shield? What's up wit-a dat?" he said. (Remember, just PRETEND he has the accent!) "Oh! More, more!" said Sonic. "Well...!" After about fifteen minutes of talking about Peach, (They call it "Manly Gossiping") Fox stared at Mario and said "!" Then he went on off about the HIS love interest. Ooo, must of you know, but the rest gotta FIND OUT! Don't look on this fic, man. IT WON"T WORK! Then Link talked about Zelda and how she STILL thinks he doesn't know she's Shiek. "Didn't she tell you?" "She thinks the fall I took when I met Majora knocked it outta me." "That was already, like, two weeks later though. How can you ha-" "I have no idea." Then they all looked at Sonic and Wario. "Wai? I'm-a Wadio! I do need a girlyfriend! I only want a manlyfriend!" They all turned to Sonic. "Soooooniiiiiiic? Do you like Amy?" asked Link. (He seems to be nosy in this fic huh!) "No. Maybe. So what?" "Blaze?" "No. Maybe. So what?" "Sally?" "No. Maybe. So what?" "Fiona?" "No. Maybe. So what?" "PICK ONE!" "I pick...oh, who cares? They all like me so why should I pick?" Link laughed. "You're lucky my friend. You're lucky." Fox stood up. "You're screwed up! You're a cheater! What's wrong with you!" he yelled, trying to seem annoyed, but couldn't help "Laughing. Like a maniac! HAHAHAHAHA!" (That was from Animal Crossing GameCube) "Well, Blaze is a fighter. Amy chases me and respects me. Sally's pretty mature...so is Blaze! Uh...I think it's Blaze. NO AMY! NO BLAZE! NO AMY! NO-What am I doing? This is a fic? I'm supposed to support SonicxBlaze Community, Author, Website, and Factor, like TailsTheFox31, but I like Sal! Duh!" In the morning, Sonic got an letter from Flicky. "You took forever Flickz! Next time I'll send some Tigers after you! And an Izzy too!" "Chirps, Flick, Shut up, Sonic and Tails rule! I'm a Flicky! Sonic looks hot!" said the bird. He meant to say "SorrE! It's not my fault! Mobis is far away! And then I learn he's saving Amy!" But he could only say what Sonic and Tails had taught him. "Sonic and Amy, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Did I mention when Tails got mad at Sonic once he taught Flicky a lot of new words. "First comes you're a jerk! Second comes Tails only wanted to help! Third comes he made you those cool Ring-Holders!Z" Flick dropped the letter and flew off. It said-

TO

Sonic -

Hey! You're coming! Bow-chicka-wow-wow! Thanks TailsTheFox31's brother! If you weren't coming overfrom Florida, TailsTheFox31 would never have had this idea! (It's true! Wario, get out of my Narrator box. "Buy my Microchips today! Diamond City, Wario Factory! Today! By WarioWare!") So, I think you made a rip in time. Like when we met Silver. Do you remember him? Were you affected? Whatever. And how COULDN'T you remember? That's whe you met Blaze!

Sonic could hear Tails in his head saying "Blaaaaa-aaaaaze!" "Jeez! I don't like her! What has this fic turned into!

Well, see Sharah. I can't wait for you to come. PM me as soon as Flicky comes.

FROM-

Tails

PS-

I sprained a tail racing Knuckles. I can' fly! WHAAAAAAAA!

"PM you? Got it!" said Sonic, taking out his Nicole Link. "Miles T-as-Pr-wer-Okay! I'm on my way to s- Shar- You sp- Sorry. I feel really bad. If I was there-would-stopped-all before it got bad, but I wasn't so...sorry. Knux-a Knuckle-Head-don't-mad. Aaaaaaaaaaand SEND!" Sonic mumbled to himself, repeating what he wrote. "Hey! Where's Samus?" "I'm heeeeeeere! What did I miss?" "Tails wrote to Sonic." "What did you talk about last night?" "The annoying stuff gi-Nothing!" said Mario. "Oh yeah!" said Sonic. "I gotta ask Tails about Sharah! Okay...hgi...Sharah...And Send!"

Like it? Good R&R BYE!

SNEAK PEAK OF COMING SOON-

"No Fox! I don't!" "C'mon!" moaned Sonic. "Do it!" Five minutes later, Samus was inn front of a dragon, in a girl-monster dress. "I feel stupid!" she complained. "You are stupid," Sonic replied.

Well, that's all! SEE YA!


	4. FINALE

Hey! This will be short! But hey! ZI'm making this like, half an hour after uoloading Ch.3! If you've seen my Profile you know I'm making a Sonic In Brawl SEASON 2. Why? I like to be different! And I LOVE cliffhanging all you...WATCHERS! If you didn't check my Profile...DO IT! Okay, WHO WANTS TO FAV OL' UNCLE TAILSES STORY! I must sound desperate. All well, I kinda am! Don't say that S-Oh! I ALMOST told you my real name! Oops! Yeah, find out. I'll tell people know on the site, and yeah, I will say it EVETUALLY! Oh, remember Millie Messanger? Read Sonic Hits Smash Tournament to learn who she is. Yes, Flicky is the blue bird that comes out of robots after destroying them. Okay, time for the Anime Style Beginning! ~CHA!~

LAST TIME ON DRAGON BA- POKEMO- NARUT- BLEACH- KEKKASH- GHOST IN A- SONIC X NE- SONIC IN- Is that? YES!

LAST TIME ON SONIC IN BRAWL-

"What is this fic turning into?" ~Que Sonic in front of campfire~

"Maybe it thinks it's funny. WE DO!" ~Que Rattata~

~QUE LETTER THAT HAS TAILS TRADEMARK! (The easiest place to see that is the Tornado X or 2 or whatever on Unleashed)~

NOW-

Tired-Need...food. Feeling dizzy! Gonna...d-die... "Oh, SHUT UP, WARIO! WE'VE WALKED WHAT? ELEVEN INCHES?" Yelled Sonic. "Themme see-" said Samus. Her suit made many funny noises. "0.0.01 iches, Sonic." "I swear Wario! I swear! If you-uhg!" The team walked off. "I'M HUNGRY!" Yelmed Sonic. "Tired...Chilly Dog...felling dizzy!...Gonna d-die..." "OH, SHUT UP, SONIC! WE'VE WALKED LIKE, WHAT? ELEVEN INCHES!" "Lemme see-" said Samus. Her suit made many funny noises. "o.o.01 inches, Wario." "I swear Sonic! If you-uhg!" The team walked some more. Sonic was looking at Wario for two minutes before sayig "Shut up, Pig." "I'M STILL HUNGRY! CH-CHILLY DOG! I'M SORRY I FORGOT TO EAT YOU BEFORE THE TRIP! ! S-Sorry. ~Sniff!~" "MAMA-MIA! Fine, I'll make it!" said Mario. Everyone dashed around looking for ingredients. Yes, pure ingredients grew on trees! Where was th-you know what? Don't ask. Luckily, Sonic found Chillly, ate it, brought an empty pot to Mario, got hit with a wooden spoon, went back out, and found more Chilly, and Samus found Dog (I don't know,)! Mario took the Chilly, made sure no gloves had been dipped in it (Sonic commented: "I'm better than that!" While trying to dip his hand in) and muzzled Samus' Dog (I still don't know). They enjoyed Chilly Dogs. INTERVIEW: MARIO- Like, did you get made when Sonic gave you a pot with Chilly smeared on the side, and burped Chilly-Written Breath all over you?"-"No. He can't help it!" "Did Sonic give you the recipe?"-"No. Actually, we had a Chilly Dog off!" "COOL! Aw man, we coulda gotten in on camera! Aw cra*! Jeez! SEE YA!"-"Okay, bye. Go to Toad Town and buy from the Bro Shop! Do it! Wigi needs Gold Coinss for a new Ghost-Kill Flashlight! Do it for Wigi-I mean LUigi! PLEASE! YOU'LL GET ONE FREE 25 YEARS OF FUN AND VIDEOGAMES MADEEEO BUNDA PACK! MADIO-I MEAN MARIO PACK!" SONIC- "Sup. Are you like...an MTV king? I mean, like, are you cool and lay back?"-"Dude, I got three girls to date and haven't even said yes to any!" "Sweet. You are chill! Who are they?"-"No one. Just-uh-SALLY ACORN! AS IN, FREEDOM FIGHTER LEADER'S DAUGHTER! AMY ROSE! AS IN, THE FAMOUS HERO! AND LET'S NOT FORGET PRINCESS BLAZE THE CAT! YES, THE QUEEN OF THE SOL DIMENSION! ALSO KNOWN AS, THE FIRE-GODDESS! OH AND YES, SHE'S A GODDESS!" "I hate you."-"Hey, man! You humans...Hedgehogs just HAVE IT. Humans...meh." "Who won the Chilly Dog Off?"-"Do you even need to ask?" (dips finger in Chilly, licks finger, and lies back on self-made hamok) "Cool. LATAAAAAA!"-"Thanks for helping me realize I have three girls who work together to impress me, are legends, are fighters, and don't care if I date all three! When I get home, I'm inviting all my friends over! Like the others! And the three of them...Can't waste the oppurtunity..." "Yup. I hate you." SAMUS-"Hey! What up with the Dog thing?"-"Yeah...BYE!" "Sorry! Hey! I gotta wrap up this episode! Next time?"-"Mm-K!" "WAIT! What up with the Dog?"-"Bye!" "Did you kill it?"-"BYE!" "Kill it wit a skillet!"-"BYE!" "Where did you get-Don't shut the door Smaus!"-"SEE YA!" (SLAM!) "Sammy! Can I call you Sammy? Sammy, tell me! I WANNA COOK A DOG! HEY! Don't push me-" WE CAN NOT SHOW THE FOLLOWING SCENE BECAUSE THE CAMERA FELL BEFORE MY TailsTheFox31-MINI! STUPID-LITTLE-CR**PY MINI...

Well, that wraps up that Chapter. AND THAT SEASON! YES, IN ONE CHAPTER! THE SEASON IS OVER! I'M...FOR THE FIRST TIME...POSTING THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT! THIS IS THE SECOND ONE! TUNE IN TO SONIC IN BRAWL SEASON FINALE!

TUNE IN TO SONIC IN BRAWL SEASON FINALE! COMING LIKE 8 MINUTES AFTER I POST THIS!


	5. SNEAK PEEK OF SEASON 2 Sharah Reversed

WELL. THIS IS IT!

HEY, GUYS! Thanks for making TailsTheFox31 so succcesful! This is Sonic! Thanks for giving this story so many hits!

SEASON 2 BEGINS POSSIBLY ON THE DAY VACATION STARTS! ~Schools Out Day!~

WELL, TUNE IN!

SEASON 2 HAS-

TAILS!

SONICXBLAZEXAMYXSALLY MOMENTS!q (Keep the Factor-Lovers Happy!)

ACTION!

TIME TRAVEL (Didn't see that one coming!)

YES! I SAID IT! SEASON 2/3 COMING Soon

SONIC IN BRAWL

~Sharah Reverse~

QUOTES: "Yes! I need Sharah to haave Hankies to stop crying! NOT ME IN MELEE!"

"Sonic! Where's Amy!" I wanna stay her with you!"

"I'M !" "TAILS!"

"You! Blue Rat! What are you doing here! Get out!" "Shut up, Erazor. Mario?" "Why is this Mustache Guy taking my Lamp?"

SNEAK-: "Sonic! THE WISH! YOU CAME IN 2005! BY THAT TIME ERAZOR TOOK OVER! SINCE I TOOK YOU BACK TO 2005, TIME CONFUSED ITSELF MAKING IT SO YOU CAME IN 2005 AND FINISHED IN 2007! BY THEN YOU ALREADY DISAPPEARED! YOU'RE NOT GONNA BE REAL SOON! AND ERAZOR TOOK OVER HAVING NO SONIC TO DEAL WITH! HE TOOK OVER THE OVER-WORLD! YOU'RE LUCKY FOR NOW, BUT HURRY!" "What! I'm n-not in real! Before-" "Before time was developing to the HACKING I DID!" "YOU HACKED TIME?" Mario got up. "YOU DID? WHY?" "It was my Master's Wish. THE HANKIES! WE CAN HACK TIME AGAIN AND-BUT YOU'RE NOT MY MASTER, SO THE DIMENSION COULD FALL OUT OF EVERYTHING! SONIC! WE NEED TO HURRY! TO THE NIGHT PALACE! GOOOOOOOO!"

COMING SOON


End file.
